


Slipping and Sliding (Into Your Arms)

by mute90



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mute90/pseuds/mute90
Summary: Scott and Stiles have a past and a future together, and it all starts on a blue slide





	Slipping and Sliding (Into Your Arms)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [braedens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braedens/gifts).



They met at the playground.

Stiles commandeered the big slide and was, Scott insisted years later, just being a shithead. It wasn't Scott’s slide or anything, but he wanted a turn. Stiles, of course, insisted it was his turn until he stepped off the blue plastic. He stood on by always climbing back up, his big head reappearing right when Scott was prepared to go down.

“Stop it!” Scott demanded

With wide and deceptively innocent eyes, Stiles mocked, “Make me.”

Scott grabbed the sides and pushed off with as much force as he could. On the way down, his feet smacked the other boys legs and sent him face first into Scott’s chest. The rest of the way down was a mess of flailing limbs and exaggerated shrieking. They slid to a stop with Stiles on top of him and already moving. He stepped on Scott's shoulder with dirty sneakers and began to scramble back up the slide. Growling, Scott grabbed his ankle and yanked. He went down, face hitting the slide with a loud thump that made Scott freeze.

Stiles turned to Scott with a bitten lip and a drop of blood. He was smiling widely.

Scott, though, was breathing heavily. He dragged Stiles, with all his stupid smiles and loud huffs, over to his mother so she could tip his head back and inspect his teeth.

They were inseparable after that. Somehow.

__  
Scott laid on the slide, legs bent over the edge but head still reaching the halfway point. The sun went down hours ago and all the playground’s age-appropriate visitors were dragged away. There was just Scott on the slide and Stiles swinging with his feet in a bucket seat. There was an ominous whine and Scott shook his head, still staring up at the sky, “Dude, that thing’s gonna break and you’re gonna land on your head.”

There was another whine and then the sound of Stiles’ sneakers hitting the floor. “Is that what our taxes are paying for?”

Scott snorted. “You don’t pay taxes, Stiles.”

“I will soon,” he said. The stars were replaced by his impatient face as he leaned over Scott and reminded him. “Tomorrow, man.”

Scott nodded. After a final summer in Beacon Hills, he would head to Davis and Stiles would head to Virginia. “It came really quick,” he said. He wasn’t exactly disappointed they were getting out, and they didn’t even apply for any of the same colleges. The whole thing had been expected, welcomed. “Do you remember this place?” he asked, abruptly.

Stiles gave a big, slow nod. “Uh, yeah, this is where some little asshole stole my slide.”

Scott couldn’t help but laugh. It was loud in the otherwise quiet night. Stiles reached out and slid fingers down his cheek, pushing in at a dimple. Scott was still chuckling, but Stiles wasn’t even smiling. He was just watching Scott. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes darted over Scott’s face. “Damn. I think I’m gonna miss that laugh.”

Scott grabbed him around the wrist. He tugged and pulled until Stiles practically collapsed on top of him. He wriggled, kneed Scott in the thigh, and nearly put in an elbow in Scott’s chin. When he finally stopped, he was hovering a bit over Scott, elbows on each side of his head. It wasn’t comfortable at all, but things between he and Stiles weren’t always comfortable. They were just always _right_.

“We’re going to be okay, aren’t we?”

“You’re asking me?” said Stiles, both eyebrows raised.

“I’m serious,” he insisted. Scott wasn’t afraid all summer. Compared to Stiles, Scott let life do its thing. There was no need to hold on so tightly, no need to smother. People would find their way back; he believed that. Still, he’d woken up that morning, looked at his boxes, and couldn’t breath. He breathed now, nuzzled into Stiles’ neck and took deep breaths.

“Hey! Hey!” Stiles shuffled in an attempt to comfort him and just ended up squeezing Scott’s head between his forearms and patting at his hair. “God, this slide sucks! Why did we fight over this piece of shit?”

Scott chuckled. Stiles’ shirt was fisted in his hands and his face was still buried in his neck because, for months at a time, he wouldn’t have this.

Stiles stopped squeezing at his head and just started to talk. “It’s me, Scotty. I’ll call you three times a day, demand phone sex between classes, and video chat on Friday nights just to make sure you’re not being too nice to all the other hot freshman.”

“I’ll answer,” said Scott. “Every time.”

Stiles got his palms on the slide and pushed up. His tongue came out to slide along his upper lip before he said, with conviction, “Listen to me: we’re gonna be okay.” He darted in for a wide-mouthed kiss. He pulled just an inch away, and Scott chased his mouth.  “Perfect,” Stiles added, close enough that Scott could feel his lips move. “We’re gonna be perfect. Somehow, everything will be rainbows and some freaking candy canes. Just trust me.”

Scott kissed to the side of his lips and then up his cheek. Stiles was on his tongue and in his lungs and clinging to his heart. The thought of it made his hands unclench, and he smoothed out the shirt with short strokes. “Yeah. Yeah, you know I trust you.”

“Good. Now can we please get the hell off this slide?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for braedens: Sciles Secret Santa. There's hurt/comfort and some uncomfortable snuggling.


End file.
